


Irreplaceable

by blitzturtles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: In which Alfor is totally in love with but exasperated by Coran. - Prompt Fill





	

Alfor pinches the bridge of his nose as he listens to Coran’s explanation of what happened. This is why he doesn’t usually let Coran go deal with the Unilu on his own. Brilliant as his husband is, Coran tends to get too caught up in the moment.

“But the good news is that I still have a quarter left!” Coran finishes, as if that somehow makes up for the other three-fourths of the now missing lango shipment.

“And a used pogo oscillator,” Alfor deadpans in return, doing so well enough that Coran stops pacing abruptly to stare at him, mouth opening and closing a few times as he attempts to process the response. “Oh, were we not taking inventory?”

Coran makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat, and Alfor just barely maintains the serious expression on his face.

Irritated as he may be, lango isn’t impossible to replace. Coran, on the other hand, is. So long as Coran keeps coming back to him in one piece, Alfor will continue to struggle to be truly upset with him. Without Coran, they would have been lost several times over. No point in staying angry when Coran gets excited and carried away.

Besides, there’s a certain Queen that would feed Alfor to the nearest Xznly Squiwl if anything ever happened to Coran.

“Sooo, not mad?” Coran asks, stepping closer.

Alfor reaches for Coran’s wrist, tugging him even closer so he can steal a kiss. “Maybe a little irritated,” he murmurs against Coran’s lips. He kisses him again. This time, when they break for air, he adds, “But, if Allura asks, I was ‘ _not pleased_ ’, and you were _thoroughly_ lectured.”

“Of course,” Coran answers with a grin. Can’t let their little Princess get any ideas in her head about making deals with pirates after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr (@blitzturtle) to talk about headcanons, prompt ideas, and general nonsense!


End file.
